Bittersweet Rebellion
by Lady Kasai
Summary: I prolly overrated this.. oh well. Anyway, there are too few Chibi Veggie fics, so I wrote one.. It's the same storyline, i just love the kid. ^_^ r/r..!
1. Mornings Suck.

A/N: AAAAAH! THEY STARTED DRAGONBALL Z OVER AGAIN AND I GET TO SEE THE EPISODES WITH RADDITZ IN THEM!!!! ^_______________________^ (Sorry, I have an unhealthy obsession.. o_O;) Anyway, about this story… I got to thinkin' that there weren't enough Chibi Vegeta stories out there… He's just too damn cute! ^_^ So here it is.. Maybe a twist of humor, angst no doubt… heh heh. Oh, and the disclaimer? I don't own Dragonball Z… I just own Radditz. Radditz is heard swearing in the background ALL RIGHT, ALREADY! SO I DON'T OWN HIM…. sigh….  
  
  
  
Bittersweet Rebellion: The Tale of a Saiyan Prince  
  
Chapter One: Abandonment and a King's Regret  
  
Twin suns caught the surface of a magnificent palace. It was an off-white color, having been built out of one of the planet's rare stone substances. The sunlight glinted off of tiny sparkles in the stone as the suns rose higher. Few windows littered the extravagant residence, as this was a safety precaution, but there WAS one wide-view window towards the very top of a simple looking stone tower. It reflected the crimson sunlight that slowly overtook the planet.  
  
It was Planet Vegeta.  
  
And this was the royal palace.  
  
Located deep in the palace was an extravagant bedroom. Far larger than any room you or I have seen, the room was fabulously decorated. It went on a blood red and silver theme that gave the room a feeling of toughness. Battle armor was strewn across the floor. Spandex jumpsuits lay crumpled in a heap. Against the wall was an enormous bed. Velvet sheets were tangled around a sleeping figure; the bedspread had been discarded onto the floor and forgotten. Still, the suns rose. The snoozing saiyan's eyes twitched gently and opened into a scowl.  
  
The Saiyan cub then sat up, blinked a few times, smoothed his tail fur out, and swung his legs over the side of the bed gingerly, as if he was in pain from a previous injury. He rubbed his hands over his face and eyes to get the residual sleep off, then stood and padded over to the adjoining bathroom. His hair was tousled, his eyes were cloudy, and he had dried blood and bruises positively covering his skin. He reached for the shower faucet handle and turned on the cold water. He then slipped out of his boxers ((oh, come on, veggie-chan CAN'T wear whitie tighties… it's just politically incorrect. I mean, that's almost as bad as him in a speedo or something.. o_O)) and stepped under the frigid stream.  
  
His tail bristled a bit and he tensed up under the cold temperature, but he quickly lathered up, washed the dried blood off (minding the bruises and re- opened scabs), washed his hair and turned the water off. Reaching for the towel, he paused and frowned as he felt one of his joints crack loudly, then dismissed it and ran the towel over his body. The little Saiyan powered up to dry his hair and stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
His eyes raked the room's features, and then settled upon a large walk-in closet. He stepped over the armor and spandex that made another carpet on his floor and into the closet. The light automatically blinked on, as it was programmed to do this, and he turned to his left. What he saw was a rack of completely identical body suits; deep blue in color and built of spandex. Selecting one from the far left, he removed it from its respectable hangar and tossed it over his shoulder. He then turned around to the aisle of armor behind him and picked out a set that looked a tad more worn in than the others. It was obviously his favorite. The tiny fighter walked out of the closet and threw his clothing down onto the bed.  
  
A blinking red light on the bottom right of a screen across the room caught his attention. The saiyan's eyes set into an annoyed scowl of irritation; he scuffed over to the screen and depressed the light with his middle finger. The screen came to life when a disciplined soldier saluted, then stood at attention. He reported the following information:  
  
"Prince Vegeta, Sire, His Majesty King Vegeta has sent a request stating that he would like you to report to Central Capitol City IMMEDIATELY after you wake up. Over and out, Your Majesty."  
  
The soldier gave a final salute before the screen winked out and died again. The Prince's scowl deepened and he walked over to finally pull on his bodysuit and armor, leaving the cape. 'Bastards,' he thought nastily, 'they're always wanting me to do this or that, and what do I get for it? Fake admiration with a false heart. Humph.' He yanked his gloves on roughly and stomped over to the electronically enhanced door. He punched in a complicated code before the door 'whooshed' open, and then trudged out of his room in a huff. Rounding the corner, he ran straight into a rather large leg…  
  
"NAPPA, DAMN YOU!"  
  
"Sorry, Your Majesty! I…uh…was merely coming to wake you! You have quite an important meeting with the king today in Central Capitol City."  
  
"Imbecile! I have ears you know."  
  
Nappa's eye twitched minutely. He wasn't dumb, just a tad slower than the prince. "Are you ready to leave now?"  
  
"Of course. Now shut up."  
  
Being the prince's bodyguard wasn't easy. You had to follow him everywhere, and a social life? Forget it. What's worse, you had to put up with his sarcastic, uncaring mouth and attitude all day, and follow whatever task he sent you on. That meant everything from putting a planet out of orbit to getting his shoes from the closet. 'Just cuz he's prince shit of nasty lane doesn't mean he can make me his personal slave... I AM stronger than him…'  
  
But Nappa's vengeful thoughts were cut short as the miniscule prince (who's attitude made up for his size) shoved past him with his nose in the air. Despite always being insulted and whatnot, Nappa couldn't help but admire the royal heir. At least a little. The kid was constantly under the pressure of his father and mother, troops, kingdom, and anything else that found him un-intimidating. Which was very easy, considering that when caught off-guard, Vegeta jr. was simply ADORABLE. But Nappa'd be damned if anyone else knew that he thought that.  
  
The terrible twosome turned innumerable corners before finding themselves in an immaculate hall. It could have swallowed at least 12 standard-sized homes and still have room left to have a picnic. ((^-^)) 25 very disciplined soldiers stood on either side of a carpeted walkway. Vegeta's lips pulled into a chibi sneer as every last soldier turned and scraped the floor with their noses. It was going to be a long day.  
  
The tiny prince strolled forward on the satin carpet, ignoring the 'adoring' guards. Ass-kissers, really. Nappa fell into step behind him dutifully, knowing that if he didn't, he'd surely get an earful. They strode through the elaborate doors into the courtyard and gasped slightly at the chilly air. A prince and his bodyguard took off into the air towards the west. Regardless, twin suns augmented ((o-o.. that's a queer word..))…… ((Ahem)) Regardless, twin suns mounted higher in the rosy sky. 


	2. Temper, Vegeta!

Chappie Two!  
  
Prince Vegeta's tail twitched as he studied a chip on the table in utter boredom.  
  
He'd really rather be training. Vegeta always hated on-planet meetings with his father. There was nothing to look at or do, and all he really did was sit there and look pretty. He almost snorted. Him…pretty. Right.  
  
The little ouji spared a glance around the table. Five people in all, excluding himself. The king sat to his right, of course. Next to him was a very tall, serious Saiyan. He had flyaway hair and a light cloak around his armor to signify his rank. This was Zorn, the King's best friend and main advisor.  
  
Next to Zorn sat another serious Saiyan. Slightly shorter, this man's hair was put into a perfect crew cut. Polished armor protected a solid chest and broad shoulders. He sat with a rod-straight back, darting cautious and reprimanding glances at anyone who so much as +looked+ at the king wrong. This was Sullion, the King's shield man.  
  
A purple alien with a small frame, a big head, and a long tail ((betcha can't guess who that is! +rolls eyes+)) sat next to Sullion. His name was Frieza. He had menacing black claws penetrating off of slender fingers. There were three on each hand, to be exact. Honestly, he creeped Sullion out to the max.  
  
Chibi Vegeta sighed and looked to his left. A slightly attractive Saiyan woman sat gracefully. Her hair was an off-violet color, and her skin was milky white. She wore white gloves and light armor, broadcasting that she was a Super-Elite; the highest rank you could be, short of royalty. Distantly, he recalled that her name was Luki…  
  
Suddenly, the king slammed his fist on the table. An indention was made, emanating small cracks randomly from the center. "Damn it, Frieza, how gullible do you think I really am?!"  
  
"Patience, Vegeta. I will overlook your lapse of respect for the time being, but testing my temper is another matter entirely. A year. No less, no longer."  
  
A year? What the hell was that all about? And why was his father so angry? Vegeta sighed. Sometimes he just couldn't understand adults. Like now, as he felt King Vegeta's stare boring into the side of his head. He glanced over to catch his gaze and almost gasped at the slip of regret that shone in the black portals of viewage. That usually didn't mean anything good.  
  
Vegeta Sr. sighed before hesitantly turning back to Frieza. "When?"  
  
"When…what?"  
  
"When will you be taking the boy?"  
  
Hey. WOAH. What the HELL was THAT supposed to mean?!  
  
"Ah. I see you've decided to go along with my demands after all." Frieza chuckled. "Six months. Not a day late. Have him ready at 800 standard hours at the docking bay. I do not tolerate lateness, be it fashionably or otherwise."  
  
"Yes, Lord Frieza."  
  
Frieza stood, as did everyone else at the table. The saiyans did a respectable half-bow, to which Frieza nodded and turned away from. "Dismissed."  
  
The saiyans then turned and fell into their respective places. The king went first, with the prince half a step back on his left. Zorn (on the right of the king) and Sullion (on the left of the prince) fell half a step back from them, and Luki followed a full step behind, in the center back. Prince Vegeta looked up to his sire.  
  
"Father?"  
  
The taller version of the prince looked down as they rounded a smooth corner and entered a bland steel hallway. Doors, all identical, littered the hall from start to finish. At the end, a large room could be made out faintly. "What is it, boy?"  
  
"What the hell was that all about?"  
  
The king regarded his son's profanity use with a cool understanding and glared. "Were you not paying attention, boy?"  
  
The prince sighed and looked ahead. "Why should I? You always do all of the work, and all I usually end up doing is sitting there looking important."  
  
"This is very important political training, brat! You should be taking in every second that you possibly can, to make the best king! A planet—"  
  
Vegeta jr. rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. A planet such as ours needs as strong of a king as possible to ensure our status as the highest beings in the universe. I should always pay attention, as I may learn something of the ways of handling politics with foreign planets, currencies, etc., and also what may happen in the case of emergency… Blah, blah, blah."  
  
King Vegeta sighed again as they entered the room. It had a high, arching ceiling that towered over thousands of saiyans going about important tasks. They all paused and bowed deeply when their hierarchy intruded upon their jobs. The small group acknowledged them with brief nods and exited through the door. "Yes, you've heard it all before. I know, my father did it to me as well. But every word is true. And so, I am going to send you along with Frieza in six months to receive special training for a year."  
  
Prince Vegeta actually halted. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You know that I hate to repeat myself, Vegeta."  
  
"You're sending me with that purple freak? That one who paints his fingernails and hangs out with that girly boy of a soldier?!"  
  
"Calm down, Vegeta! It's only for a year!"  
  
"CALM DOWN!? I'M A PRINCE, FOR GOD'S SAKE! I SHOULD BE STAYING AT THE PALACE BEING SPOILED BY ADORING GUARDS!"  
  
King Vegeta cuffed the chibi on the side of his head. "Shut your damn mouth, you coward."  
  
((DISS!)) "…what did you just call me?"  
  
"A coward."  
  
Chibi Vegeta felt his skin go deathly pale as he gave his father the most intimidating glare he could muster. Which, was in fact, absolutely adorable. ((Aw, he's yay-high and he's looking at you like he's gonna kill you.. you just gotta hug 'im!!!)) "I'm no coward."  
  
"Oh? Then why the hesitance of going on some 'purple freak's' ship, huh? You know, Vegeta, I don't think you can handle it. And you know what else? You're just to afraid to admit it."  
  
Zorn coughed as he debated on whether to cut in on the quarrel between father and son. It really was rude, but with royalty, appearances were everything, and it wouldn't exactly be a great thing if the prince and king suddenly got into an immature fight over a silly argument. He sighed and relayed to duty. "Erm, sorry to but in, Your Majesty, but I believe that whatever displeasures that you have with your son should wait until we return to the chambers. It wouldn't exactly…ah… help your reputation, to lose your temper in public."  
  
Both King and Prince turned deadly cold glares onto the poor guard. Zorn gulped, feeling his Adam's apple grate across his voice box. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, you know? Maybe… Maybe he just created a vent for the two Majesties' anger… Boy, that sure was a smart idea. Now he was gonna get his ass kicked AND lose points on his reputation. Man, sometimes things just don't go your way.  
  
The advisor felt a cold sweat form on his back as King and Prince Vegeta turned to face him fully.  
  
  
  
(a/n): CLIFFY! Heh. Sorry, it's 2:19 in the morning. I'm feeling evil. Heh heh! Bwa ha ha ha! Don't worry, I'll try and get the next Chappie out if you bug me enough. That means reviewing! ^_^ 


End file.
